


Trapped

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, Established Relationship, F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Ellie and Nick are trapped on the NCIS roof...
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 41





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. "I could punch you right now!"  
> 11\. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while."  
> 14\. "You're making it very hard for me to be mad at you."
> 
> For the anon on tumblr who requested it.  
> BTW, I don't really like how this turned out, which is why I'm only posting it now, but oh well...
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Pacing around nervously, going back and forth continuously, a very visible frown on her face, Ellie let out a frustrated groan.

''I could punch you right now!'' she hissed at the only other occupant in this space, giving him a quick glare as she stopped her motions for a moment.

It was all his fault. Why couldn't he have just waited until they got home?! But no, he was too impatient for that and had bothered her frequently to go find a quiet place in the building to have some... alone time, not once stopping his little touches or heated glances that he gave her since lunchtime, no matter where they were or who was with them.

She was only glad that none of the others seemed to have noticed whenever his hands touched her body in totally unprofessional and inappropriate places while they were at work.

At home, in the safe space of his or her apartment, his touches and lips on her skin were a totally different story. Off the clock, she always enjoyed them.

But the way he'd behaved at work that day was totally pushing the boundary they'd set, which had been necessary because their co-workers didn't know of their relationship yet, and if they ever found out -especially Gibbs and Vance- it was vital that they knew they could still work together, be all professional at work despite their relationship.

So yeah, it was definitely Nick's fault that they were now stuck on the NCIS roof.

When she'd finally gave in to his advances, he'd taken advantage of Gibbs and McGee being absent in the bullpen since they were checking out a lead concerning the case they were working on and went to the roof with his girlfriend, careful of not being caught by any other person that worked in the building.

Their lips locked together, he'd pushed the door open with his body, his hands being busy trailing over Ellie's body while hers were at the base of his neck and on his shoulder.

Things had pretty quickly gotten heated from there on.

A while later, Ellie could practically feel Nick's grin on her now dressed back as she adjusted her clothes, making sure it wasn't obvious what she and the Latino had just been doing.

The blonde rolled her eyes at Nick's smug grin, though there was no denying the small smile that was adorning her own lips, which only widened when he came up to her and pressed a kiss on her lips, this one in comparison to the others being soft and slow.

After they pulled apart again, Nick took Ellie's hand in his and intertwined their fingers, wanting to be as close to her as possible even if just for a few more moments before they went back into the bullpen and had to act as if they were solely co-workers and platonic friends.

Both were surprised though, and to be honest a little panicky when the door leading inside didn't open.  
Their eyes immediately met, fear visible on their faces, mouths agape.

They couldn't believe this was happening.

Nick tried to open the door several more times, even tried to kick it open after multiple failed attempts, but the stupid thing wouldn't budge, no matter what he did.

Meanwhile, Ellie paced around anxiously, and Nick could tell that she blamed him for this situation, which became abundantly clear when she glared at him and mentioned wanting to punch him. 

Eventually, he gave up and sat down on the ground beside Ellie, who had her face buried in her hands, elbows propped up on her knees.

''Looks like we'll be trapped for a while,'' Nick stated unnecessarily, earning a frustrated sound from his girlfriend.

''Oh my god, how are we gonna explain this? Gibbs is gonna kill us!'' Ellie mumbled pitifully, a whine noticeable in her voice.  
Nick had to admit, this predicament they now were in was anything but good.

However, he wasn't about to let it show that he was just as aghast over their situation as the blonde was and instead wanted to try to calm her down a little, knowing her mind was already running a hundred miles a minute, overthinking the whole ordeal.

''Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine. We'll think of some explanation.''  
His palm stroked gently over her back as he tried to give her the reassurance that she needed that this wasn't the end of the world.

Ellie now looked up, the corners of her mouth still turned downward, though luckily there was no anger on her face anymore, only desperation.

''You sure?'' she asked him, not sure if they'd be able to come up with something convincing.  
Nick nodded and pulled her into his arms.

''And even if we don't and the rest will find out about our relationship, then that's fine too.  
I mean, we didn't want to hide it forever, right?'' Nick inquired gently, and Ellie nodded into his chest.

''But what about Gibbs and rule 12?''

That's the main reason that had made them both keep their relationship a secret until now, knowing their boss was against relationships between co-workers and not wanting one of them to potentially have to leave the team.

''It'll be fine. McGee said that he burned a rule before, so he might do it again.  
I mean, we'll probably still get a lecture and a punishment for this, but we'll be fine. I promise,'' he told her while pressing a kiss to the top of her head, after which his lips also pressed several kisses on her check and on her neck, aware that this would calm her down and distract her from worrying too much.

''You know, you're making it very hard for me to be mad at you,'' the blonde mumbled slowly, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation of his warm lips on her skin.  
Nick grinned against her soft skin, continuing what he was doing as he said his next words.  
''Good. Then I guess this was one of my better ideas today.''

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request anything else


End file.
